


Sleepy Wolf

by rdm2



Series: My fics for #AMOW Winter Whumperland 2020 [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Exhaustion, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: Geralt hunts down a group of Nilfgaardian Nobles who tried to assassinate Ciri, and neglects his sleep.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: My fics for #AMOW Winter Whumperland 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Sleepy Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> For day two of AMOW's Winter Whumperland 2020- Up on the Housetop: sleep deprivation | exhaustion. I choose both. Enjoy!

Geralt grunted as he took down the next human. He had been hunting this group for he didn't know how long anymore. 

He had gone to see Ciri in Nilfgaard, and had an okay time. He was never going to be truly comfortable around nobility, but for Ciri...

As he was about to leave when he had spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He had attempted to push Ciri out of the way but had only managed to move her enough that the arrow had pierced her arm instead of her chest, worse it smelt of poison.

He immediately began tracking the arrow back trying to spot the attacker, when he heard, "Witcher," he turned back to Emhyr, who had joined them that day, clutching Ciri's arm, he was joined now by a palace healer, he hadn't noticed one being called. "Witcher go. I have her. Get him. That's an order."

He didn't protest the order like usual, just swung over the balcony and went.  
\------  
But now he was dragging the last of these soon to be dead bastards to the nearest Nilfgaard outpost. His body felt like lead, he had forgone sleep for the hunt, and he knew that was stupid, but...

He rubbed his face handing his prisoners off. The soldiers here must have been forewarned about what he was doing cause they didn't even blink when he showed up, just took the doomed idiots. That was good, he didn't know if he could actually talk right now.

He walked a little into the woods until he found a safe looking campsite. His head hurt. Laying down he quickly fell asleep.  
\------  
Emhyr frowned. They had been following Geralt's trail for a little over two weeks. From all the information his spies had collected this should be the last conspirator, so where was he?

He turned to the captain in charge of this outpost with a raised eyebrow.

"Your Imperial Majesty," the man bowed low.

"The witcher?"

"He was here not more than a bell ago, we tried to get him to stay, but he didn't seem to hear us, and just left." 

"And you have no idea where he went?"

"No, your Imperial Majesty. I apologize, I can send men out right away." 

"No." He walked outside scanning the ground. "Hmmm. This way." His soldiers hurrying after him, he entered the woods. He was concerned at how easy it was to track the witcher. 

It wasn't very long until they came across the sleeping witcher. Now how to get him back to the palace. He sighed.

\-----

Ciri hid her giggles behind her hand. This should be a serious situation but, could her papa be any more obvious? Not much else to do in the healers bed. 

Ever since Papa had brought Dad home he had kept watching him whenever he visited her in the healers room. 

Geralt had been asleep for almost a full day at this point. They had teleported him back to the palace, which he was sure to grump about when he woke. She shook her head. 

She perked up, looking over when she heard grumbling.

"Hmm 'mh'r?" Dad was looking up at Papa confused. Though that might have been because Papa had been caught petting Dad's hair. Dad didn't really react though, just looked up at Papa, blinked, then closed his eyes and pushed his head into Papa's hand. "It's okay. Feels nice." He yawned and Ciri had to hold back giggles again. Papa stayed frozen for a moment, then began to pet him again almost reverently. 

Yeah, everything was going to be fine.


End file.
